Book 2 in the Redemption series!
by harpyeagle123
Summary: My name is Jade and I should be dead. But im not. You don't know me but you probably know my cousin Terra. Well she go us both into a lot of trouble and a coma so yeah... Anyways this is my story. (Yay I'm older and hopefully a better writer! Anyways read the first book! I'm going to try and edit the first book to be up to par in quality with this book!)
1. Chapter 1

"God is that you?"

"Jade! Jade!"

My eyes opened to the brightest light I had ever seen but this wasn't heaven.

This was the Titan's infirmary.

"Jade! You're awake! We... We thought you weren't going to pull through"

Robin and the rest of the room slowly came into focus.

"What... Where...what?" I was so confused I couldn't speak.

"The others are on their way. We will explain everything then." Robin said," it would be best if you sat up."

As I fumbled around to sit up I felt a piece of metal touch my right leg. It must have been a piece of equipment.

Soon Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg came in.

"FRIEND! IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU ALIVE!" Starfire tried to hug me but Cyborg and Beastboy as an ape stopped her.

Then someone else came in. She was dressed in blue.

Could it be? That girl from my dream? The one who sacrificed herself for Terra?

"Jade, snap out of it," Beastboy said as he tugged my shoulder.

I refocused my thoughts on the current situation.

"My name is Raven. I have a lot to tell you all."


	2. Chapter 2 What?

"Another dimension? Really?" I said.

I wasn't sure if I was actually hearing this or if I was still on anaesthetics.

"I was going the goliad dimension one night to see if there were any spells I could use to help Terra with her powers. It was going to be a 'get in get out' type of visit. War had struck the planet of Hetra and I was stuck there until I could find a way to escape. I kept in contact the best I could," Raven looked at me.

"Those dreams..." I looked at her.

She nodded.

Silence.

Beast Boy was the first to speak," We really missed you Raven."

"I... I missed you guys too," she spoke as monotone as when she told her story, but looked as if she were going to cry," I'll be in my room. Don't knock if you need anything."

She walked out of the infirmary.

"Well, your system is looking pretty good, hotshot," Cyborg scanned the monitors that were hooked up to me.

I looked at my hand and cringed at all the needles hooked up to me.

"So... What happened?" I asked

Silence.

"Oh friend..." Starfire sighed.

"You didn't miss. She was clinically dead for 7 minutes... " Robin finally spoke up, " you were dead for 15."

"You really scared us," he continued," once Terra lost consciousness the whole place started to crumble... A rock fell on both of you... All the blood... We pulled most of you out but-"

"Most of me?"

I looked down at my leg where I had previously felt metal and I saw.

I no longer had a left leg. I had a prosthetic.

I couldn't speak.

"How long was I out?"

"7 months. I know this is a lot to take in."

"You said Terra was dead for 7 minutes... Is she still alive?"

"Yes, but she's in a coma and we don't know if she will wake up."

"I see."

"One last thing," Robin said rather reluctantly," she's in the tower."

I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3 Birthday Girl

div style="direction: ltr; border-width: 100%;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 6.3368in;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 6.3368in;"  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Jade?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Robin?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""No. It's me, Beast Boy."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Oh"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I opened my eyes, but that did little good: the light in the infirmary was blinding./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Silence./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Hey Beastboy, what's today's date?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""September 16, 2016."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Oh okay thanks. I am going to go for a walk."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Uh, Jade, I wouldn't do that if I were you!" He said urgently as I pulled myself up./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"As soon as I got off my bed, I fell to my face./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"This is going to be harder than I thought./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Here, maybe you should get back in bed."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I tried to grab into my pockets, where the dayof the fight I had a couple of quartz stones that I could manipulate intoa crutch, but it was useless I was in a hospital robe./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""No I want to walk. Help me."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"It is rare (and usually bad) to see Beastboy so serious, but today I was grateful for it./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I held onto him as we both took a few baby steps./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Soon I was walking around the room by myself./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I felt so accomplished until I walked in front of the mirror./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I was dead- or at least looked like I skull was protruding from my face, and I could only imagine what my body looked arms were pencils, and my legs- leg was a stick. My skin was pasty white as opposed to my natural olive eyes… they were sunken in./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I was afraid this was going to happen, I knew I should have swapped watch with Cyborg," Beastboy muttered, "I am so sorry Jade. Hey look how about we go get something to eat? I promised the other Titans that we'd go if you woke up. Are you hungry?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""No," I said, more to myself," But I'll go. Give me 10 minutes."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Okay,here I have some of your old clothes," beastboy gave me some of my old clothes and the door closed behind him as he left./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I took of my shirt and I cried. My ribs were protruding so much, the skin around it was bruised./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I looked worse than I ever did on the streets./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Tears poured out of my eyes and down my cheeksand I remember what today was./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""September 16, 2016….. Happy Birthday to me"/p  
/div  
/div  
/div  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p 


End file.
